Bienvenue en Amérique (partie III de Mirage atsukien)
by backura
Summary: voici la troisième et dernière partie de Mirage atsukien. Cette fois, C'est au tour de Kyoya de se rendre en Amerique. Mais l'ambiance n'est plus tout à fait la même...
1. Chapter 1

** Ainsi donc, je me trouve en Amérique ? Ce n'est guère changeant de la France, c'est un pays plein de gens et de villes quoi… Enfin, j'avoue que débarquer comme ça aux abords de New York c'est assez imposant, sachant que je n'habite pas moi-même dans une aussi grande cité. Mais d'après ce que j'ai comprit, il n'habite pas vraiment en ville, mais plus loin, dans la banlieue quand même.**

**-Bon, prés pour marcher ? me demande ce cher Ryuga. Ca voix m'aura manquée.**

**-Ouai… Faut aller où ?**

**-Ben, mes parents pouvaient pas se déplacer –ou du moins voulaient pas. Donc on à genre trois kilomètres à faire à pieds, avant on prend le bus. Tu as des dollars ?**

**-Non. De l'euro seulement.**

**Je viens de débarquer et il me rackette déjà cette andouille ! **

**-Décidément, toi et la monnaie ! Bon, on va les échanger. J'ai pas d'argent sur moi. J'ai « pas le droit ». Par ce que, tu comprends, je pourrais « m'acheter de la drogue ». **

**-Sérieusement ?!**

**Me voilà surprit, moi qui le voyait comme libre à ce niveau là, il m'a bien payé une batterie ! Je ne dois vraiment pas connaitre ce qui se passe chez lui… c'en est désespérant…. Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir en savoir plus ! **

**Suite à l'échange d'argent, je paye donc le bus et nous arrivons vite à une station, le terminus. De là, on commence à voir la campagne au loin, enfin, quelques champs quoi… et du bétail. Nous avançons tranquillement dans les rues, bien que Ryuga semble pressait le pas. Je lui demande donc ce qu'il se passe.**

**-Ya… Une longue histoire… Un mec me poursuit et…**

**Je ne laisse pas finir, je m'exclame que ce n'est pas normal, je réclame un nom, mais je n'ai rien, je souhaite savoir pourquoi il est poursuivit, et dans quel sens exactement il l'entend, pourtant je n'ai aucune réponse, bien que j'aperçois derrière nous le fameux garçon, sur le trottoir d'en face. Vus comme il fixe mon copain, ça doit être lui. Il parait plus jeune que nous, peut être d'un ou deux ans, et possède une chevelure étrangement bleu, un bleu pâle, avec un V coloré de jaune sur le devant. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien lui vouloir ?! **

**-Calmes toi, c'est juste un… un pote. **

**-Un pote qui te poursuit et veut te faire la peau ?!**

**Oui, par ce qu'apparemment, le gars en question lui en veut sacrément.**

**-Vas pas si loin. C'est compliqué cherches pas. Par contre, au niveau… au niveau de chez moi…**

**-Ouai ?!**

**Je lui réponds sèchement, énervé qu'il ne me dise pas la vérité. Moi aussi je pourrais faire le coup du « on sort ensemble oui ou non ?! ». Une petite crise de jalousie puérile ! Mais je ne suis pas de ce genre, j'ai un minimum de dignité, et ne m'abaisserais pas à ça. Seulement, j'avoue que c'est rageant qu'il ne me fasse pas confiance… Bref, plus important : sa famille. Il semble avoir ignoré ma méchanceté. **

**-Ma mère et mon père bossent à la maison, donc ils sont la H24. Y'a Sharlen qui fait le ménage, une sorte de bonne. Parfois elle fait à manger. Sans mon frère pour calmer le jeu, ça risque d'être un peu hard chez moi. Je le savais, mais je voulais tenter le coup. Désoler. Tu vas assister à des scènes étranges pour toi. Mais franchement, t'énerves pas. J'ai l'habitude. **

**Bien que je ne comprenne pas vraiment tout, je ne suis pas rassuré, pas du tout. Et malgré son sourire à deux balles, j'vois bien qu'un truc cloche énormément là… Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien vivre à ce point ? ha… Peut être le saurais-je bientôt, car on s'arrête devant un portail, donnant dans un grand jardin. Il ouvre le portail vert et me fais passer devant lui. **

**Ce jardin possède un parterre d'herbe vert, il y a deux séries d'arbres : des cyprès puis des arbres fruitiers, je reconnais un pêcher, un prunier, et un pommier. A vingt mètres ce trouve la maison. Une grande maison genre villa, aux murs beiges, volets brun et toit aux tuiles bleues. La porte d'entrée semble être de l'autre côté, et bien qu'un chemin de gravillons fasse le tour du bâtiment, je reste dans l'herbe à fin de ne pas trop abimer ma valise. **

**-Ne te pose pas de questions, contentes toi seulement d'être polis et de suivre Sharlen, si avec un peu de chance elle est là.**

**-Heu…Ok, mais pourquoi… ?**

**-Ryuga ?**

**Cette voix est féminine, et en me retournant je me rends compte que c'est une femme dans la trentaine qui vient de l'appeler. Elle possède de courts cheveux rouges ornés d'une barrette en forme de papillon pour retenir quelques mèches voulant glisser sur son visage. Elle porte un haut blanc et un pantalon de travail comme pour le jardin. Je suppose que c'est la fameuse bonne. **

**-Tes parents sont dedans. **

**-Justement, tu pourrais amener Kyoya à ma chambre, pendant que mon père me retient ? **

**Le retenir pourquoi ?! Qu'est ce qu'il me cache encore cet abruti ?! Mais ma question ne semble pas pouvoir se poser. Je dis amicalement bonjours à la dame, puis nous rentrons dans la maison. Après la traversée du hall, nous passons dans un salon prenant la moitié du premier étage. C'est là que ce trouvent ses parents. Tout d'abord il y a sa mère, à laquelle je me présente, et qui me répond gentiment, elle n'a pas changée depuis l'Egypte. Puis il y a son père sur un fauteuil, quatre mètres plus loin. Je suis Ryuga qui m'emmène à sa rencontre. Je suis étonnamment calme, le sang froid. Il me salut d'un simple coup de tête, semblant peu intéressé par ma présence. Lui par contre, à nettement moins l'air classe que lorsque je l'ai rencontré dans le sable. Il est vêtu d'un ensemble chic, pas d'habits de terrain, et son visage n'exprime aucune sympathie. A dire vrai, si je le pouvais, je le fuirais. Il me fait vite fait penser à mon père, mais tout de même, quel air rageur. **

**-Alors Ryuga, comme ça on rentre déjà ?**

**En disant cela, le paternel parait sévère. J'entends sa femme murmurait un truc vite faite, pareil pour Ryuga, puis la fameuse bonne me tire par la manche.**

**-Venez, je vous montre votre chambre. **

**Je résiste un peu, je ne veux pas laisser Ryuga là, en face de ce gars ! Puis, j'y repense, c'est lui qui m'a dit de faire ça… Donc ce doit être important. A contre cœur, je choisi de la suivre. En montant le petit escalier à la sortie du salon, j'entends l'homme est sa voix grave.**

**-Quand je pense que j'autorise ça ! Sous MON toit ! Je ne veux pas te voir passer tes journées ici avec « ça » !**

**Je m'arrêtes dans l'escalier après cette phrase. Je ne peux pas continuer, pas comme ça. C'est de moi dont il s'agit, il n'apprécie pas ma présence. Mais… Ryuga…Ryuga va s'en prendre plein la figure alors ?!**

**J'ai beau vouloir aller voir, Sharlene me force à l'écouter et me fait bien comprendre que je ne dois pas interférer, au risque d'envenimer les choses, alors je dois attendre dans la chambre.**

**-Il s'appelle KYOYA ! Et si t'as pas un minimum de respect pour moi ai en au moins pour les autres ! Il a rien fait ! **

**-Vous commencerez bien assez tôt, dés que je dormirais !**

**Je me fige à nouveau, sur le palier. Un objet à du rencontrer le sol, car j'entends un fracas de verre. Un bruit sourd également. Sans pouvoir m'expliquer, mon corps entier tremble. Est-ce dû à mon impuissance ? À la peur ? Je n'arrive pas à le percevoir, puis l'autre m'entraine à nouveau. Et cela jusqu'à arriver dans un petit couloir n'aboutissant qu'à une seule porte. Là, elle me dit que c'est la chambre du fils Atsuka, et je me refuse d'y entrer dans lui. Alors elle reste près de moi pour attendre.**

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?! Fini-je par demander.**

**-Il va falloir vous habituez. C'est comme ça chaque jour. Ryuga se bat avec son père très souvent. **

**-Et que fait sa mère alors ?!**

**-Rien…**

**-Elle ne fait rien du tout ! s'exclame alors mon cher petit ami, revenu rapidement, en courant je suppose, je le vois quelque peu essoufflé, mais mise à part ça, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir reçut un coup... Je suis rassuré.**

**-Pourquoi … ?**

**-J'vais te raconter attends. **

**Il remercie la femme puis m'ouvre la porte et m'invite à passer la porte, chose que je fais. Je n'arrive pas à empêcher mon étonnement d'être si visible. Je m'attendais une chambre….hum… Plus… plus ordonnée, bien qu'un peu sombre avec juste un léger désordre. Mais c'est pas ça du tout. Il y a un lit sur le mur de droite, un autre sur celui de gauche. Au milieu, une table basse emplit de jeux semble flotter sur un amas de vêtements, il y a même une couette. Il y a deux commodes et un bureau sur lesquels des livres, des cahiers, encore des vêtements, et deux consoles navigues étrangement, débordant et tombant sur les côtés, atteignant le sol. Juste un lit est fait. Et en dessous de celui-ci un lit tiroir se trouve transformé en casier pour linges. Bon… J'm'attendais pas à ça quand même… **

**-Désoler pour le bordel. Ryuto a rangé ses affaires, mais pas moi.**

**-Attends… Tu veux dire que TOUT ça c'est à toi seul ?!**

**-Ouai… J'avais tout mis en ordre, mais comme l'autre m'a soulé j'ai pété un câble et j'ai tout renversé. **

**Il se gratte machinalement la tête, puis s'assoit à son lit, je suppose, celui pas fait, et me demande de le rejoindre. Je marche en esquivant les objets au sol, et atteins enfin le matelas sur lequel je m'installe. Aussitôt, Ryuga me saisit par les épaules et nous fait tomber à la renverse, la tête sur les coussins. Il me sert contre lui et se blotti d'avantage. Je sens en travers mon sweet son souffle chaud. Je le trouve bien calme pour un instant comme celui là, surtout après cette altercation. Bien que ce petit moment de tendresse semble le reposer voir même l'endormir, je me permets de demander quel est le problème chez lui. Il reste silencieux un moment, puis commence. **

**-Par où j'dois débuter ? **

**-J'm'en fou. Je remettrais en ordre. **

**Il se redresse, puis s'installe sur moi, couché sur mon torse, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. **

**-Tu m'as toujours pas embrassé. **

**-Racontes et je le f'rais.**

**-Embrasses et je raconte.**

**Il me regarde, fière de lui, un sourire innocent. Il est mignon comme ça. Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. J'approche donc mes lèvres et il rompe la distance qui nous sépare à fin de m'embrasser furtivement.**

**-Je ne voudrais pas abuser.**

**- Racontes.**

**-Ok… Hum… Mon père est homophobe et j'ai dû faire un gros chantage pour que tu viennes. **

**-Chantage ?**

**-Ouai. Il fait des trucs illégaux. **

**-heu…. Ouai… Raconte tout depuis que tu es petit. **

**-Petit ? Alors… à ma naissance il s'est barré, laissant ma mère seule. On est restait tout les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il est revenu un an avant le voyage en Egypte. Je courais déjà après le mec, à cinq ans je sais… Mais je parlais que de gars, et mon oncle chez qui j'allais souvent est gay. Donc voilà… L'influence… Enfin bref. Il a mit enceinte ma mère, six mois avant le voyage en Egypte, alors je suis parti seul avec lui. Je suis persuadé qu'il comptait me voir porter disparu, il n'a jamais prêté attention à moi. Il me f'sait tout faire une fois dans la maison… à la naissance de Ryuto il est reparti, pour réapparaitre trois ans plus tard. J'avais neuf ans et j'embrassais les gars de l'école. Ça s'est su…j'avais onze ans. A partir de là, j'ai subit sa colère chaque jour. **

**-Il te frappe ?**

**-Non. Il ne le fait plus. Je l'ai dénoncé à mon oncle. Alors il ne laisse plus de marque. Mais c'est la guerre à chaque fois qu'on se croise. Il ne veut pas que je reste à la maison. Je dois passer mes journées dehors pour ne pas l'énerver. Du coup j'ai quelques embrouilles avec des mecs du quartier. Et j'dois avouer que j'ai fais pas mal de conneries…**

**-Et Ryuto ?**

**-Ba lui il a jamais rien eu, par ce qu'il n'est pas gay. Du moins ne le montre pas. Il est amoureux de ton frère.**

**Ouai…Enfin à leur âge… En tout cas on se demandera pas d'où lui vient se penchant tien…**

**-Donc ça cri. Je casse tout ce que j'ai à porter de main quand c'est comme ça. Ma mère s'en fou royale, par ce que sans lui elle n'aurait pas pu avoir l'argent pour nous élever. Elle fait un boulot de merde en vrai. **

**-Tu n'aurais pas dû me faire venir. **

**-Bien sûr que si ! Toi loin de moi je ne le supporte pas ! **

**Il se met à déposer de légers bisous le long de mon cou et sur ma joue gauche.**

**-J'ai besoin de sentir ton corps contre le mien. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Si tout ce qu'il me dit est exact, alors i ly a de sérieux problèmes dans cetet famille. Déjà, sa mère aurait dû virer cet homme depuis belle lurette ! Et son oncle aurait dû réagir d'avantage aussi ! En prenant Ryuga avec lui par exemple. Je ne comprend pas comment on peut vivre en voyant son enfant se faire maltraiter tout le temps. Pareil pour Ryuto, comment il supporte les crises de nerfs de son frère ? Puis même pour lui, se battre avec son père, casser n'importe quoi, s'énerver… Il n'aime pas quand ça cri, qu'il m'a dit… Enfaite ça doit lui faire penser à chez lui… **

**-On va rester dans la chambre jusqu'au repas. Habituellement j'le prend tout seul, dans une pièce à côté. **

**-Sans ton frère ?**

**-Ouai. Sinon ça va pas plaire qu'il se mette lui aussi à l'écart. Et si je peux éviter de lui donner le rôle de victime comme le mien… tu vois…**

**Ok. Donc enfaite Ryuga est totalement isolé ici. Il passe ses journées dehors à trainer les rues, et une fois à la maison il reste cloitrer dans une pièce, seul. **

**C'est vraiment naze tout ça, sa famille n'est bonne à rien. Au pire, vaut mieux qu'il parte dans une famille d'accueille… Ha… ouai mais Ryuto du coup…. Ils ont qu'à y aller tous les deux alors…**

**-Tu**** voudrais pas vivre chez moi ?**

**-Plus que tout. Ta mère me l'a souvent proposée, sachant ce qui se passe ici. J'ai toujours refusé. **

**-Tu es stupide. Tu souffres ici, t'es pas accepté, on te prend pour un moins que rien.**

**-Ouai…**

**En disant cela il ne me montre pas une once d'insatisfaction. Sa condition semble lui être convenable… Il est fou. Ce mec est fou…**

**Sharlen**** est resté pour faire à manger, et a même décidée de rester jusqu'à t'en que je serais là, pour assurer un peu mes arrières. Finalement, nous mangeons rapidement, juste nous deux, avec Ryu, avant de partir nous coucher, fatiguer. Son lit d'une place est un peu juste, mais ce n'est pas grave, cette fois ci j'éprouve un grand plaisir à dormir tout contre son corps. J'espère que ma présence le réconforte, que je sers à quelque chose dans son problème, je me sens tellement inutile… ou alors semeur de discorde… Cette dispute à eu lieu à cause de moi après tout… **

**Il dort déjà, à peine dix minutes passées. Ce qu'il peut être mignon comme ça, son visage calme enfouit dans son coussin, les yeux clos… Je me laisse à mon tour guider par le sommeil. **

**Un bruit sourd… Qu'est ce que c'est… ? Je tâte à mes côtés et m'aperçois que mon copain est toujours là, endormi. D'où provenait ce bruit alors ? Je sors rapidement mon portable de ma veste posée par terre et voit qu'il n'est même pas quatre heure du matin. Le bruit continu, moins fort, mais à intervalle régulier. Décidé à savoir ce qu'il se passe, je réveille le dragon.**

** -C'est quoi ce bruit ?**

**-Y'a pas de bruit… Dors… **

**Il s'agrippe à moi avec insistance et m'enfonce avec lui sous la couette.**

**-Qu'est ce tu t'en fou de ce qu'il fait… Qu'il crève….**

**Soudain, dans mon esprit, ces frappements réguliers me rappellent quelque chose… Enfin… Je peux peut être en déduire ce qu'il se passe… Ce serait… « Ça » ? Ses parents… qui font…?**

**-Putain qu'il me fait chier… ! **

**Oula****… Pourquoi il s'énerve comme ça ? C'est bon… J'veux dire… On ne va pas mourir… S'ils font ça je suppose que… que… Qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?!**

**-Qu'est ce qu'ils fichent ? **

**Je lui demande pour être sûr, et comme réponse il se redresse, me monte dessus et maintien par les épaules, assit sur mon bassin. Je ne vois pas bien à cause de l'obscurité, mais je suis persuadé que dans ses yeux un air rageur s'y reflète… Mais qu'est ce que je peux bien y faire moi ? Il s'énerve pour rien, calmes toi… **

**-On a qu'à répondre, comme ça il arrêtera. **

**Répondre ? Il veut dire quoi par là ? Et pourquoi il se met à m'embrasser tout en passant ses mains sur mon torse ? J'avais quand même pas raison, si ?! Je veux pas répondre de quoi que ce soit moi, ça m'intéresses pas, je veux pas plus d'embrouille. Arrêtes ça tout de suite… ! J'aimerais lui dire mais c'est tellement tentant… ! Mais non qu'est ce que je raconte ?! **

**-Ryuga, arrêtes ! Tu rentres dans son jeu là. En plus j'ai aucune envie de… ! H-Haa… ! Qu'est c'tu fais ?!**

**-Quoi ? On est aussi dur tout les deux. Je ne comptais pas réellement faire comme lui. Mais y pensé m'a donné envie de toi… C'est mauvais ? **

**Devant ce renversement de situation et sa question sordide, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Ce gars me surprendra toujours ! Lui et ses pensées ! **

**Trêve de plaisanterie le voilà qui m'enlève déjà mon boxer. J'ai pas mon mot à dire qu'il entame déjà ses longues caresses le long de… enfin… voilà quoi… Puis je sens comme quelque chose un peu plus bas… Comme… ! **

**-Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ?! Enlève tes… tes doigts ! **

**-Quoi ? J'ai pas dis que je comptais faire quoi que ce soit. C'est juste mes doigts comme tu dis. **

**-Ouai ben non. C'est légèrement crade sur les bords. Tu fais pas ça. **

**-Tu préfère ça ?**

**Sans prévenir il enfonce, difficilement, une toute petite partie de son sexe en moi. Je me recule d'un bond et lui saute dessus pour le maintenir couché, sur le dos, piégé sous mon poids. **

**-Tu crois faire quoi là ?! Et mon avis ?!**

**-J'te taquine. Arrêtes, tu m'fais mal. **

**-Me taquiner ?! ça fait mal j'te signal ! **

**Le voilà donc qui s'excuse enfin. Non mais c'est vrai quoi… Puis… Puis j'suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de faire ça pour le moment… Peut être que lui il l'a déjà fait, mais pas moi…ho… D'ailleurs… Je me demande si… **

**-T'es déjà sorti avec d'autre personnes ?**

**-Ouai. **

**Il sort ça comme ça lui, un simple « ouai ». Ça fait toujours plaisir, je croyais qu'il n'aimait que moi depuis dés années.**

**-Et tu as déjà fais ça ?**

**-C'est arrivé…**

**-Quoi ? T'as déjà couché avec d'autres gars ?**

**-Ouai. Ben, tu étais pas mal pour recevoir toute mon affection. Alors je me défoulais sur d'autres personnes. Mais jamais docilement en vérité… Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je veux être comme ça. **

**Oh… Génial… Enfin… En un sens il n'allait pas arrêter de vivre pour moi non plus. Mais il a que quinze ans et déjà il a fait ce genre de choses... Remarque… ce n'est pas par ce que moi je n'ai jamais rien fais que lui a dû faire de même… **

**Suite à tout cela, nos envies respectives se sont calmées d'elles même et nous avons dormi. Jusqu'à dix heures où il me réveille pour qu'on déjeune et s'en aille de la maison pour la journée. Pour manger le midi, c'est dans le salon du bas, avec Sharlen. Ainsi, nous quittons cette villa pour nous rendre dans les rues de son quartier. Je me rends compte qu'à par la sienne, toutes les habitations se petites, agglutinées, ou alors se sont des immeubles. C'est un peu un quartier isolé… au bout de la ville quoi… Mais je ne vois pas de malfrats non plus… Par contre je retrouve un visage qui m'est connu depuis peu.**

**-Ce mec continue à te suivre ?**

**-Ouai. On devait se voir, il a du me suivre hier pour parler, et quand il t'a vus il a essayé de comprendre qui tu es. **

**-Ben qu'il se casse. Y'a pas à te suivre comme ça, sérieusement…**

**-Ok…**

**Il ralentit d'un coup, me saisit le coude et tourne sur la gauche. Là, il nous cache derrière une poubelle, super comme endroit…**

**-Tu fou quoi là ?!**

**-Chuut.**

**Il me colle sa main sur la bouche, puis deux secondes après il se releve et me laisse à l'arrière, caché. D'après ce que j'entends, il a plaqué quelqu'un contre un mur, et je l'entends murmurais :**

**-Pourquoi tu me suis encore ? **

**-…**

**-Tu vas arrêter avant que je ne te le fasse faire. J'ai rien à te dire et inversement. **

**-T'es dégueulasse ! **

**-Quoi ? Moi ? C'est qui qui t'as filé un coup de main quand TU avais des ennuies ? **

**-Tu savais… Tu savais e-et… ! Et tu m'as menti ! **

**-J'ai menti à personne, ok ? Tu t'es fais des histoires tout seul. Dégage !**

**Les nouveaux froissements de vêtements indiquent qu'il a fait glisser le gars le long du mur pour le faire tomber plus loin. Aux couinements, il a du lui faire mal et il pleure. C'est un peu méchant tout ça… J'sais pas trop de quoi ils parlaient, mais bon… quand même… En plus, à vue d'œil, c'est vraiment qu'un gamin… Ha ! Voilà Ryu qui revient me chercher. Je me relève et jette un regard vers l'endroit où ils se trouvaient plus tôt. Personne. Sans dire un mot de plus, mon cadet reprend sa marche en me tirant par la manche. Ce petit silence me perturbe quelque peu et je décide de le rompre en demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'après lui, ce gars se méprend sur une histoire d'amitié… Mouai… Si tu le dis…**

**J'ai visité une bonne partie du quartier avant de retourner à la maison pour manger. Tout se passa bien. Le reste de l'après-midi aussi, sans la moindre trace du gars aux cheveux bleu… Nous nous rendons dans des centres commerciaux pour voir les nouvelles sorties mangas et jeux vidéos. Ensuite c'est une promenade le long d'un canal. Pour finir la journée, nous mangeons en tête à tête dans le petit salon, sans la moindre altercation avec son père. Le soir arrive vite, un film, puis c'est parti pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. **

**Son portable me réveille dans la nuit. Il reste pourtant endormi. Mais si je ne me trompe pas, quand ça vibre tout le temps, c'est un appel… non ?**

**-Ryuga ! On t'appelle ! **

**-Raa ! T'as qu'à répondre… !**

**Répondre… ? Pour dire quoi ? C'est son tel, pas le mien ! Seulement, l'appel se fait insistant, c'est la troisième fois que ça vibre… Je me décide enfin à décrocher, restant muet. Le nom de l'appelant est « Damy ». **

**« Qui tu es ? »**

**-Heu… Ben… J'peux poser la même question…**

**« T'es son copain, c'est ça ? »**

**-Je sais pas qui t'es ni d'où tu sors ça, mais c'est pas t'es oignons. **

**« Haha ! Tu diras ça quand tu rejoindras mon frère ! »**

**-Ton frère ?**

**J'n'ai pas le temps d'en demander plus que Ryu m'arrache le téléphone des mains pour répondre sèchement, en râlant qu'il n'y a pas à appeler si tard, puis raccroche. Ensuite il se plaint à moi, par ce que j'ai répondu. Mais c'est lui qui m'a dit de le faire ! J'en sais rien moi de qui s'est ce gars, ce « Damy » et son frère. Puis pourquoi j'le rejoindrais ?! Tien ! V'là de nouveau le vibreur. Cette fois c'est lui qui décroche. **

**-Lâches moi, Damian ! J'y suis pour rien. **

**Enervé, il éteint son portable puis se recouche comme si de rien était. Pourtant, je perçoit bien par son souffle que cette appel ne le laisse pas indifférent.**

**-Ryuga ? C'est qui ?**

**Il se retourne pour me prendre dans ses bras. D'abord un peu surprit, je l'enlace à mon tour, sentant de petites gouttes tomber sur mon torse nu. Ryuga… Ryuga pleure… **


End file.
